


Simalakama

by Sorarin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorarin/pseuds/Sorarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was two different things. But it got America craving all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simalakama

He can’t choose.

 

One smell of rose and affection. Sweet and cute. Full of compliment and surprise and heart pounding. Of kisses and hugs and hand-holdings. Heart skipping and smile inducing. His cheeks tint pink, soft, and innocence.

 

One reek of sex. Hard and satisfying. Full of swearing and sweat, thrusting harder and faster. Of kisses full with teeth and tongue. Of gasp, moan, and cry. Leaving him dizzy and hot, and longing for more.


End file.
